Haruskah Aku?
by rasyalleva
Summary: Bagaimana, ya, rasanya Sodium Hidroksida? {KaruNamiAsa}


assassination classroom and all identifiable character(s) are owned by Yusei Matsui.

the author does not earn profit from the story.

.

* * *

.

 _ **Bagaimana, ya, rasanya Sodium Hidroksida?**_

 **Haruskah Aku...? © kaoru ishinomori** (5291578)

 **(** _pertamakalinya nulis fanfik genre horror, maafkan saya_ **)**

.

* * *

.

 **-13.**

Okuda misterius sekali akhir-akhir ini. Ia rajin menulis surat, kemudian membuangnya, kemudian menulis lagi, kemudian pulang sekolah tepat ketika Koro-sensei mengakhiri pelajaran. Yang paling aneh lagi, ia selalu setengah berlari menuju gedung utama Kunugigaoka.

Kalau sudah begitu, Karma pasti tidak habis pikir. Ia refleks berdiri begitu Okuda langsung berlari keluar kelas sebelum yang lain sempat bergerak. Semua siswa di ruangan kelas 3-E itu tersentak dua kali—ketika Okuda mendobrak pintu dan berlari cepat, kemudian ketika kursi Karma berderit mundur dan sang pemilik kursi berdiri, namun tak ada niat untuk mengejar.

"Tak perlu risau, Karma-kun," Koro-sensei langsung meledek muridnya yang langsung tersadar apa yang baru saja ia lakukan itu. "Mungkin Okuda-san punya pacar baru di kelas A, atau di mana."

Punya pacar baru di kelas A.

Sosok menyebalkan yang tidak ingin Karma ingat selamanya melintas di kepala, membuat pemuda bermarga Akabane itu mendecih keki. Ia menepiskan pemikiran buruknya cepat-cepat. Karma mengambil tasnya, kemudian mendongakkan kepala menatap Nagisa. "Nagisa, ayo pulang."

Sesampainya di rumah, ia harus melupakan semua ini.

.

.

 **-12.**

Suatu ketika, Okuda menyendiri di bibir tebing. Membuat Karma was-was setengah mati kalau gadis itu akan melompat atau melakukan hal gila lainnya. Ia mendekat perlahan-lahan, ia tidak mau apabila Okuda saking kagetnya malah terjatuh dan tewas seketika.

"Eh, Okuda-san?"

Okuda menoleh kaget, kemudian cepat-cepat melempar buntalan kertas sejauh mungkin. Buntalan kertas itu meluncur turun ke dasar jurang yang melihatnya saja membuat mata berkunang-kunang. Karma menelan ludah, ia ingin sekali turun dan membaca apa isi kertas yang dilempar Okuda itu.

Ditolehkannya lagi kepala menatap sang gadis berkacamata. "Kamu sedang apa?"

Okuda mengangkat bahu. "Aku butuh _timing_ yang pas untuk melempar buntalan kertas itu. Tapi begitu Karma-kun datang, kertas itu cepat-cepat kulempar. Jadi," ia tertawa sendiri, "begitulah."

Karma tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa. Ia menyejajarkan kakinya dengan kaki Okuda, kini mereka berdua berdiri bersamaan di bibir tebing, entah menatap ke mana. Setidaknya, mereka tidak memandang wajah lawan bicara masing-masing. "Itu tadi kertas apa?" tak bisa membendung rasa penasarannya, seperti biasa, Karma bertanya langsung.

Okuda tidak menjawab. Pandangannya menerawang ke dasar jurang. Karma mengamatinya, namun Okuda tidak mengalihkan pandangan. "Pasti asyik, ya."

"Apa?" Karma bertanya, ia ikut memandang ke dasar jurang, mencoba menerka apa yang sedang Okuda bayangkan.

"Kalau tidak sengaja jatuh."

"...APA?" Karma menoleh dengan gerakan sengaja dilambatkan, menatap Okuda dengan ekspresinya menyatakan ketercengangan yang nyata. Apa apa APA?

Tampang Okuda setelah itu tidak tertangkap mata Karma. Angin semilir menyapu kedua kepangannya sehingga menutupi wajah, dan kemudian gadis itu berbalik, memunggungi Karma, ia berlalu begitu saja. Karma masih terpaku di tempatnya. Ia jelas merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang tadi.

 _Apa katanya?_

.

.

 **-11.**

Hari masih sangat pagi kala itu. Karma yang hendak memasuki kelas berpapasan dengan Okuda yang hendak keluar ruangan.

"Pagi, Okuda-san," sapaan itu lebih memancarkan nada terkejut daripada niat baik. Mata tajam Karma langsung menangkap secarik kertas di tangan kanan Okuda. Karena kalau diminta baik-baik pasti tidak mau, maka tidak ada cara lain selain—

"Pagi juga, Karma-kun—"

"Apa ini?" Karma langsung merebut dan membacanya.

Satu kalimat, dua baris. Dibubuhi tanda tanya diakhirnya.

Kertas itu langsung direbut kembali.

Okuda menatap Karma lurus-lurus. "Kamu akan berlagak **tidak pernah membacanya** , 'kan, Karma-kun?"

.

.

 **-10.**

 _Bagaimana, ya,_

 _rasanya Sodium Hidroksida?_

.

.

 **-9.**

Okuda Manami meninggal di dalam kelas hari itu.

Ia tidak sengaja meminum Sodium Hidroksida, saat cairan di dalam tabung reaksi itu meledak di hadapannya. Ditarik suatu kesimpulan tak terbantahkan, bahwa itu murni merupakan kecelakaan semata, tak ada pembunuhan terencana,

apalagi percobaan bunuh diri.

.

.

 **-8.**

Kelima orang jenius yang biasa dikenal dengan Five Virtuosos, sedang memulai belajar bersama di kelas A. Semua siswa sudah pulang, namun masih ada kasak-kusuk di luar. Asano Gakushuu berusaha tidak memedulikan kegaduhan tersebut. Asal tidak mengganggu konsentrasinya saja.

" _Eh? Yang dulu pernah di kelas B?"_

Asano mulai mengambil spidol dan mulai menulis di papan tulis. "Jadi, turunan fungsi dari delapan x-pangkat-tiga ini adalah..."

" _Sungguh? Okuda Manami?"_

Gerakan tangan terhenti. "...adalah..."

" _Dia pernah menjadi sekretaris Klub Kimia, 'kan?"_

"...adalah..."

" _Meninggal?"_

"..."

Terdengar suara spidol papan tulis terjatuh.

.

.

 **-7.**

Hari itu, hujan rintik-rintik, mengiringi upacara pemakaman yang baru saja berakhir. Masih ada tangis, masih ada senyum pahit, tapi bagaimanapun juga, satu per satu orang meninggalkan gundukan tanah yang masih baru dengan nisan yang mengkilap itu. Hingga menyisakan dua orang pemuda, sama sekali tak tergerak untuk memainkan jari mereka.

Asano yang memutuskan untuk angkat bicara.

"Ini salahku."

Di situlah kilas balik bermula.

.

.

 **-6.**

 _Kepada Asano Gakushuu kelas 3-A._

 _Aku menyukaimu. Apakah ini tak cukup? Apakah aku mengganggu?_

 _Salam, Okuda Manami kelas 3-E._

.

Karma mulai memandang tidak terima. "Apa yang salah dengan—"

"Kertas itu selalu memenuhi lokerku selama sepuluh hari ini," Asano memotong, menjelaskan dengan nada bersungguh-sungguh. "Benar-benar sampai penuh, sehingga lokerku bahkan tidak cukup untuk kumasukkan sebatang pensil atau sebongkah penghapus."

"..."

.

.

 **-5.**

Okuda Manami tidak salah. Bagaimanapun, Karma tidak mau menyalahkan gadis itu. Namun, tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi, gadis itu bukanlah gadis dengan kesehatan jiwa yang normal apabila berdasarkan cerita Asano. Karma menggelengkan kepala cepat-cepat, tetapi ia menyerah, kalah.

"Sampai?" menarik napas, Karma bertanya.

"Sampai kalimat dalam surat itu berganti."

.

 _Aku menyukaimu. Haruskah aku terjun ke dasar jurang untukmu?_

.

Ah. Karma teringat peristiwa yang sama sekali tidak ingin diingatnya.

"Sampai mulai kelewatan," Asano menghela napas, melanjutkan lagi.

.

 _Aku menyukaimu. Haruskah aku minum Sodium Hidroksida sebagai bukti cintaku padamu?_

.

.

 **-4.**

 _Ini aku, Asano. Maaf, aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu. Hentikan kalimat bernada ancaman kosong yang tidak mungkin terjadi itu. Terimakasih._

.

Itu adalah surat yang ia kirimkan, surat yang berakhir menjadi remasan dan tergeletak di suatu tempat di dasar jurang. Sehari sebelum kematian si gadis.

.

.

 **-3.**

"Makanya kukatakan, ini salahku," Asano mundur selangkah. "Kadang, pemikiran ini terlintas di kepalaku. _Haruskah aku menyukainya?_ "

Tidak ada balasan.

"Sampaikan maafku padanya. Lebih baik aku pergi," katanya, dan sang peraih peringkat pertama tiga kali berturut-turut itu angkat kaki terlebih dahulu dari sang pemuda yang berhasil mematahkan rekor peringkat pertamanya tersebut.

Karma tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun, pandangannya nanar menatap batu nisan.

"Aku menyukaimu."

.

.

 **-2.**

Hujan rintik-rintik turun. Hari mulai menggelap.

"Aku menyukaimu. Aku menyukaimu, aku menyukaimu, _aku menyukaimu_. Harus bagaimana agar kamu mendengarnya, hah?"

.

.

 **-1.**

Hujan deras mengguyur. Air mata pemuda itu tersamarkan.

"Aku menyukaimu, aku menyukaimu. Aku menyukaimu, aku menyukaimu, aku menyukaimu, dan kamu tidak akan pernah mendengarku! Beritahu aku bagaimana cara agar kamu bisa mendengar suaraku!?"

Gundukan tanah baru di depannya itu seakan-akan bergerak. Beberapa bulir tanah yang berada di puncak gundukan menggelinding perlahan, turun.

.

.

 **0.**

Akabane Karma mengatur napasnya. "Aku menyukaimu," katanya, entah ke berapa kali dan rasanya ia tidak bisa mengucapkan kalimat lain selain kalimat tersebut. "Aku menyukaimu. Aku menyukaimu. Aku menyukaimu."

Sampai akhirnya, kalimat tersebut terucap.

" _Haruskah aku menyusulmu?_ "

.

.

 **1.**

Sepotong tangan tak terbayangkan menyembul keluar dari dalam tanah.

Langsung, memegang pergelangan kaki kanan pemuda.

"— **!** "

Tanpa sempat menarik napas, atau bahkan menghembuskannya, badan pemuda itu tersedot, ditarik paksa oleh si gadis untuk menyusulnya ke dalam kegelapan sana.

.

.

 **2.**

Tik. Tok. _Tik. Tok_.

Waktu bergerak kembali.

Seolah-olah **tidak ada hal penting yang terjadi.**

.

.

 **3.**

Ini di ruangan kelas 3-E.

"Tembak!"

Peluru-peluru beterbangan ke seluruh penjuru. Peluru yang bisa dihindari dengan mudah oleh sang guru yang berwujud gurita kuning dengan senyum menyebalkan. "Selamat pagi. Selagi aku ditembaki, aku akan mengabsen kalian."

"Nomor _satu_ — _Isogai Yuuma_?"

"Hadir!"

"Nomor dua—"

.

.

 **4.**

"Nomor tiga, Okano Hinata?"

"Hadir!"

"Nomor _empat_ — _Kataoka Megu_?"

"Hadir!"

.

.

 **5.**

"Baiklah. Tidak ada yang absen. Sensei senang sekali!"

.

.

TAMAT

.

* * *

 **corner**

 **Lagi suka nulis fanfik formatnya angka-angka gini (ganti-ganti aja terus). Oke, ini pertamakalinya aku nulis fanfik genre horror dan jujur aku nulis ini gemetaran sendiri sampai harus bangunin kakak perempuanku dengan alasan tolong bantuin cari remot TV (plis). maafkan ke OOC an karakter, tapi menurutku gadis kepang itu pantas buat jadi icon cerita horror (ditendang Karma). terimakasih banyak untuk kalian yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca. kritik dan saran silakan, sekian!**

 ** _kaoru ishinomori_**


End file.
